


It was all an Accident

by Veggie_chips



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Banter, M/M, One Night Stands, Star-crossed, bestfriends-kisa and ritsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggie_chips/pseuds/Veggie_chips
Summary: Kisa and Ritsu go through a risky fraternity initiation, and end up meeting someone Ritsu can´t forget about. Soon that special someone starts to show up every where.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with my other story, I´m sorry I haven´t updated in forever, I´m working on it now.

“Kisa, I don’t like this.” Ritsu said, looking around the dark frat house they had just broken into. “What if someone's here?”

“Ritsu, no one is here, stop being a baby!” Kisa snapped, over his friends constantly whining as they tiptoed through the dark room.

“This is a bad idea, and it’s probably illegal now that I think about it.”

“We already broke through the back door, we’ve passed the threshold of illegal activity. Also is it breaking in if they hid their key right under the mat? That's almost like they wanted someone to break in.” 

Ritsu shuffled behind Kisa, uncomfortable with the whole situation. If it was up to him, he would have stayed home tonight, but sadly it wasn’t. When Ritsu first entered college the only one he knew was Kisa, so when Kisa wanted to join a fraternity together he agreed. However before they wanted to join they had to go through initiation. 

Ritsu and Kisa were chosen to break into an enemy frat house while all the members were gone and steal their flag. All they had to do it with was a flashlight and an address, but for some reason they were here anyway. 

“Can we at least turn a light on?” Ritsu asked, wanting this whole deal to be less creepy than it currently was. 

“Of course we can’t! If we turned on a light someone might see from the outside.” Kisa stopped walking around in what was assumed a living room and set down the flashlight. He put his hands on RItsu’s shoulders. “Ritsu, I know this is really weird and you're uncomfortable, but you gotta keep it together. The faster we focus on finding that flag the sooner we can leave and the sooner we can be fraternity bros.”

“Why do you even wanna be in a frat?” Ritsu complained.

“Cause their hot, Ritsu, Because their hot.” He picked his flashlight back up, shining it all over the room. “Especially that one guys who lives on second floor with the sparkly face, so hot!”

They both walked around the room in silence rubbing their hands over every surface in search for anything resembling a flag. When they went through the living room, top to bottom, they had to expect it was not their. It had taken them so long to go through the one round they had decided, with great displeasure to both parties, to split up. Ritsu went upstairs went upstairs with his phone flash light, while Kisa looked in the kitchen and the other rooms downstairs. 

Ritsu cringed every time the stairs squeaked underneath him afraid someone would hear, Though Kisa seemed to be right, the house had to be empty since no one had caught them yet, right? What he really had to fear was the residence coming home to find enemy frat guys in their house snooping around in their home. Oh God, what if they called the cops! Ritsu´s mom would die if he went to jail, it would be all she talked about at every thanksgivings for eternity. 

At the top of the stairs Ritsu came to a hallway with doors on each side. At the end of the hallway was an open area with….what's that? It couldn't be. The flag, just hanging on the wall? It was definitely a flag, it was green with yellow trim and a yellow M in the middle. That had to be the flag and it was just tacky enough to be a frat flag. 

He crept through hallway, picking in on the open doors to make sure no one was inside of them sleeping. THe first he peeked into was pitch dark, as was the second. So he kept on walking giving up on his room search. 

Just as he was reaching the open room and the flag was so close to reach he felt his arm be tugged to the right. Before he could yell he was pulled into one of the pitch dark rooms and the door was slammed. Ritsu's heart was beating so fast, arms were wrapped around him like he was tied up in rope. He couldn't get out even though he fought as much as he could. 

¨What are you doing here?”A gruff angry voice barked at RItsu.

¨Ah-ah nothing!¨ Ritsu panicked, he could feel that the arms around him were strong but he just couldn't make out a face or even a shape of his holder.

¨If it was nothing you wouldn't be here, so why are you here?” RItsu was terrified, he was gonna die and he was sure of it. So he tried to fight back as much as he can, he squirmed and shook until he broke the grip enough that his back hit against the wall. His shoulder felt something poke into it as he hit the light switch.

The lights turned on and Ritsu looked up at his capturer in amazement, and he looked right back at Ritsu. It was a older black haired student that he had seen throughout campus (and actually had the smallest twinge of a crush on). They stood in a cloud of awe, until the reality of their situation sunk back in. 

¨Why are you here¨ The boy asked calmer this time.

¨I-I have to steal the...your flag.” Ritsu blushed in embarassment of how silly the task sounded now, 

¨Are you an idiot or a thief?” His tone was now annoyed, but he kept staring at Ritsu intently. ¨Cause either you're obsessed with frat wars, which makes you an idiot. Or you're using it as a chance to steal which makes you-¨

¨A thief, I get it.¨ Ritsu wanted him to stop talking, his guilt was already overwhelming enough. ¨I really am so sorry, I never really wanted to do this. I just-¨

The larger boy waited for him to finish the sentence, but instead RItsu just blushed and avoided his gaze. It was then when the two realised their position. Ritsu was pressed against the wall with the older boy looming over him, with hands on the wall around him trapping him there. The fear both of them had was washing into a sort of embarrassment, yet neither of them went to move. The dark haired boy stayed looking the younger up and down, maybe it was the shock of an intruder or the bigger shock of his intruder being kinda cute, but he couldn't help but be a little turned on by the whole scenario. He realised he should probably call the police, but he liked the idea better of the robber beneath him begging ¨don't call the police, please I'll do anything¨. 

His´s thoughts were interrupted by said robber clearing his throat. The boy looked up trying to work up the nerve to say something, but all Takno noticed was his huge green eyes. 

¨I-um, should I go or am I in troub-¨ RItsu was cut off by the larger boy´s lips on his. The kiss was a surprise, but so was the rest of the events that had transpired so far. RItsu sank into somewhat fast, it was a little rough at first but then became very smooth. The older boy wrapped his hands around the younger's waist and in return Ritsu put his arms on his shoulders. 

They were so enthralled that they didn´t hear the footsteps in the hallway or even when the footsteps found their way to their door.

¨Rittie! I found it!” Kisa bursted through the door, flag in hand. The two men instinctively jumped off each other, but Kisa had already gotten an eyeful. The three looked at each other for a long time, until the dark haired boy snapped out of it grabbing the flag from Kisa´s hand.

¨EP!¨ Kisa grabbed Ritsu's arm and they both ran out of the house, leaving a bewildered Takano Masamune in their dust. Once they were on the lawn of their own frat house and had finally caught their breaths, they had to explain why their was no flag with them (leaving out parts in which Ritsu made out with the enemy) to their classmates. 

¨That's fine, we really didn't think you´d even go in. I´m impressed you made it back!¨ admitted one of the seniors, Isaka. ¨Welcome to the club, boys!¨


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this, like at all. I just wanted it done, so here ya go.

RItsu was putting his clothes away into the drawers of his new dorm when, his now roommate, Kisa sauntered in lifting a box full of his own objects. He set it on his bed and began to rip into to it. The two unpacked in total silence for a few minutes until Kisa broke. 

¨When are we gonna talk about this!¨ Kisa had been holding his peace since two weeks ago when they broke into their enemy frat house, The Marukawa house, but he couldn't any longer. 

¨Talk about what?¨” Ritsu refused to look at his over excited roommate. 

¨Talk about you getting it on with Mr. tall dark and mysterious while we were breaking into his house!¨ 

¨I-I was not doing anything of the sorts,¨ Ritsu was now sporting a pink blush across his face, ¨I got caught and we lost the flag, that's all that happen.¨

¨Except you skipped the middle part where you felt up a total stranger.¨ Kisa paused for a moment coming to a whole new conclusion, ¨Unless… you are already sleeping with him.¨

¨What! No! It was just I kiss, It just happened. That's it!¨ There was a silence between the two.

¨So you did kiss him!¨ Kisa exclaimed making RItsu groan. His friend had a one track mind when it came to Ritsu´s love life. Luckily before Kisa could dig into it any more, one of their new housemates knocked on the door.

¨Hey guys,¨ their housemate, Chiaki, let himself in, ¨Just wanted to let you know Isaka is throwing a party here this Saturday, it´s like a ¨set off the new school year¨ thing. I wanted to give you heads up so you don't come home and your room's on fire.¨

¨Oh no¨ Ritsu groaned.

¨Oh yes!¨ Kisa exclaimed. 

 

//////////////

¨Are we even allowed here?¨ Takano asked Hatori as they stood in the back of their rival frats crowded party. ¨cause I don't feel like getting kicked out by a bunch of Thetas.¨ 

¨It´s fine, a have a friend who's a theta.¨ Hatori searched the crowd until he apparently saw his ´friend´. ¨I'll be right back.¨ 

Hatori walked off to the boy, who appears to be surprised to see him, leaving Takano by himself in a foreign place. It was easy to tell Hatori wasn´t coming back and Takano didn't feel like this was a party he could navigate sober, so he went to find a refreshments table. He shuffled past groups of strangers, making his way to a rickety college kitchen with a plastic fold out table covered with pretzels, chips, and a cooler full of beer. He took one out of the cooler and shuffled back into the living room. Settling into a chair in the corner he opened his beer and started to examine the room around him. 

Hatori and the guy he went with had disappeared, so he didn't really have anyone he knew here. There was a girl here from his Physics class that he talked to a few times, but not well enough to approach her. Then there was just random strangers doing stupid shit, more entertaining to watch then to actually talk to. Since there was a respectful amount of time he had to wait before he ditched Hatori here, he might as well watch his drunk peers make horrible mistakes. 

Takano leaned back into his chair observing a red headed girl trying to climb up a tall blonde guy´s back like a tree. It didn't take her long to lose her grip on his shoulder and tumble off of his back onto an unsuspecting guy standing too close to the incident. Takano stifled a laugh as the redheaded girl knocked him to the ground with her like a human domino chain. 

¨RItsu are you okay?¨ The Blonde man the red headed girl originally tried to climb turned to the guy on the floor.

¨Yeah, I´m okay Yukina¨ The guy called ´Ritsu´ struggled to help the redhead on her feet while he himself was still half on the ground himself. 

Yukina helped Ritsu set the girl down somewhere where she wouldn't get trampled by all the party guests, while Takano starred on. He recognised that face, those vivid green eyes were hard to forget, that Ritsu guy was Takano´s robber from two weeks ago. Takano had given up hope of seeing him again, mostly because he knew it was a little crazy to have a crush on a mystery man who broke into his house. Yet, there he was, in Takano’s enemy’s frat house, no doubt. 

Takano couldn't do anything but stare agape. He thought about approaching for a while, but there weren't many good pick-up lines that start with ´remember when you broke into my room in the middle of the night two weeks ago, yay that was hot´. Ruling that out, he decided on just drinking as much as he could, until he had any idea what to do.

\-----------------------------------------

 

Ritsu went upstairs to go change his shirt, after he had gotten beer all over it when this drunk girl knocked him over. He had gotten to his room fine and grabbed a shirt from his dresser only to realize he was drunker than expected when trying to button up his shirt. Ritsu had had two beers and a shot, and now he could not figure out how buttons worked entirely. After what felt like forever trying to do such a simple task, he gave up and just grabbed a shirt with no buttons. 

“Maybe I should just go to bed,” he slurred to himself quietly

However before he could lay down, his roommate came in giggling up a storm, With him was some tall guy, no one Ritsu recognised. Kisa barely noticed that Ritsu was in the room, fixated on the task at hands, but Ritsu was used to Kisa bring men by so he just creeped out without really thinking about it. 

Without a room to escape Ritsu just went right back into the belly of the beast, he tittered down the stairs looking for a familiar face to hide next to for duration of the party. WHen he got back down to the party, however, a familiar face found him.

A handsome man with dark hair and hazel eyes, stood in front of Ritsu. His cheeks had a slight hint of pink, which were mostly likely from intoxication than embarrassment. Ritsu couldn’t pinpoint where he knew his man, but he knew him.

“It’s nice to see you again.” he said, loudly to be heard over the music. Ritsu forgot reply to him and just stared trying to remember where he had seen this face before. Luckily the man just continued. “I would hope you recognize me, but it was dark. I recognized you though so maybe you just are a master criminal who breaks into houses all the time.”

“Ohhh, I broke into your frat house!” Ritsu chirped, seemly excited over that fact, “an- and we kissed! I remember that now!” 

Ritsu was a little louder than necessary, but they were both to drunk to mind. 

“I’m Takano Masamune, we didn’t get a chance to say our names before so- that's my name.” Ritsu looked at him intently, “and you are..?”

“I’m gonna kiss you, I think.” Ritsu leaned onto Masamune and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Takano looked stunned as Ritsu pulled away quickly.

“Okay..,” Takano paused “but what's your name?” 

“Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu” Takano accepted this information as enough and pulled Ritsu back into the kiss he had started before.  
/////////  
Kisa walked back down stairs after an awkward fifteen minute makeout session with some stranger, usually Kisa loved that sort of thing, but lately not so much. Kisa decided to ditch that guy and hang out with Ritsu, who was probably hugging the wall and avoiding eye contact with anyone, right now. Yet when he looked for him, there was no Ritsu to be found. Who Kisa did find was his sparkly blonde frat brother, Yukina, free of any distractions. 

“Hey Yukina,” Kisa yelled out to him, taking this opportunity to chat with him,”Have you seen Ritsu anywhere?”

“Well, uh actually I have.” Yukina stammered

“Whats wrong? Did he get hit by a bus or something?” Yukina looked around to cheek if anyone was listening.

“I wouldn’t tell you this if I didn’t know you are his best friend, cause I don’t like to gossip, but I did see Ritsu. He just left with some guy with black hair,”

“What? Ritsu? Are you sure it was him, he’s far to straight lace to just hook up with some stranger.”

“Well, I’m not sure they were strangers. They were just blantly making out by the stairs a while ago.”

“What! And I missed it! I honestly didn’t think he had it in him to even hug someone in public!” 

“Yeah it was weird, but they seemed kinda wasted.”

“Well I’ll be damned, I’m doing nothing and Rittie’s about to have a one night stand! Everything is backwards today!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu’s head throbbed, he should really quit drinking, it never turned out well for him. At least he was safe at home in his own- wait- Ritsu looked around. This was not his bedroom. 

He peeked under the covers to check if he was still clothed, luckily, he was still wearing pants, no clue where his shirt was though. Looking around the room he concluded it seemed familiar. It was larger than his own, but still had the basic desk, closet, bed set up most college rooms had.

Ritsu had spotted his shirt draped over the desk on across the room, so he tried to lightly sneak out off bed then hopefully home, but when he lifted the covers he heard a loud groan from beside him. A arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into the mattress. Ritsu didn’t move, mostly cuase he wasn’t sure how to go about this sort of situation, but slightly because the affection was nice. 

After a moment the figure beside him started to shift around and eventually force out a tired, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Ritsu peeped out still laying in a stranger's arms, facing away from their face. The stranger started to sit up giving Ritsu a chance to turn around and look at his bed mate. “Oh, ah, It’s-yeah, hi.”

The stranger, who Ritsu now recognises as the same man from the frat he broke into, chuckled as Ritsu stumbled over his words. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” He climbed over Ritsu to get out of bed, giving Ritsu more than a chance to notice that he was in nothing but boxers. Ritsu was now panicked to try to remember what he had done last night, specifically what he had done with this scantily clad man. 

“Oh, ah no, but could you throw me my shirt?” The man tossed his shirt to him, Ritsu sat up and hurriedly put it on. “Thanks.”

“So,” He walked towards Ritsu with a suave purpose and brushed his finger through Ritsu’s bedhead, “About last night, I was thinking th-”

“Takano, hurry up!” A voice yelled from downstairs. “It’s almost ten and I will leave if you take to long!”

“Shit” The man, apparently named Takano, cursed, “I’m sorry, but I got a class.”

The man hurriedly put on some pants, pulled a shirt from his closet, grabbed his backpack, and rushed for door. Giving only a quick, “I’ll call you!”   
Ritsu was left confused, still sitting on Takano’s bed. Takano…. That sounds familiar now that he can put that name to his face. With that bit of information some other bits came back to him. He could picture them talking at the party, then him saying something dumb, than kissing, lots of kissing. 

God, Kisa’s gonna lose it if he finds out…. when he finds out, he should say. Kisa won’t ignore his inevitable walk of shame. 

Ritsu stood up, straightened himself up in the mirror, then left the room. As he walked through the living room of the house he didn’t look any of the frat guys in their smug knowing eyes. Ritsu just ignored them and walked out like nothing happened, and for all he knew nothing did happen.

Walking into his own frat house the first face he saw was Yukina, the sparkly underclass men Kisa is obsessed with. He was one of the only people awake and moving in the Theta house, Ritsu was grateful it was less active in the morning than the Marauka House was. Her sure got lucky that Takano had a class on a sunday, like a maniac, or else he would have had to fabricate a lie to get the hell out of there. 

Yukina cheerily greeted him and told him about Kisa being worried and wanting to talk to him. All things Ritsu was not ready to face yet. All he wanted was to fall face first into the couch and regret all of his decisions. 

So he did just that. 

\-----------------------

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” Kisa repeatedly poked at Ritsu. 

Ritsu groaned, not ready to let go of the half hour he got between waking up with a stranger and telling Kisa all about said stranger. 

“Tell me about the ball, Cinderella.” Kisa persisted

“I thought I was Sleeping Beauty?” Ritsu gave in.

“You can be whatever you wanna be Rittie, after you tell me about Prince charming.” 

“Why do you care?”

“Because I have tried to get you to have a reckless one night stand for years and then the second I leave you to your own devices you start leaving with strange men!” 

“I.. I was drinking okay.”

“Drinking with….?”

Ritsu sat up, accepting where this conversation was going. Kisa sat next to him on the bed, ready to extract every detail.”

“So I don’t really remember what happened..”

“Was the sex that good?”

“What! No! I’m not even sure if there was sex.”

“Well what do you know?”

“Last night, I was drinking and I kissed a guy. Next thing I know, it’s the morning and I’m in the bed of…” Ritsu got suddenly embarrassed.

“Don’t do this to me, come on just tell me.”

“Well, remember when we broke into the Marauka house?”

“No.” Kisa started at him more excited that disbelieving, “No No No. You minx.”

“It just happened okay,”

“Are you going to see him again?”

“I don’t know, he said he’d call me,”

“So he has your number?”

Ritsu started to realize his mistake, “No…. not that I know of.”

\--------------

Takano was pissed that he had to leave for class just when he could finally talk to Ritsu sober. The second he got back from English class he was going to text him. Except….

“Shit!” Hatori was spooked by his friend's sudden outburst, “I didn’t get his number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was lame, it's too quick but I don't want to rewrite it 
> 
> THanks for all the likes and comments and things!


End file.
